


Dí mi nombre

by Picly25



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Alternian Invasion, M/M, Steo Week
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:20:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28443069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Picly25/pseuds/Picly25
Summary: El ministerio de magia y hechicería esta detrás de la pareja favorita de Hogwarts: Stiles y Theo. Theo actua raro un día, Stiles pretende saber el porqué.
Relationships: Steo - Relationship, stheo - Relationship
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	Dí mi nombre

TW: AU Harry Potter

El castaño más hiperactivo de Hogwarts alias Stiles, estaba sentado en su sala común leyendo un nuevo libros sobre pociones, quedando embelesado con el capítulo dedicado a las "pociones multijugos" y no es que no haya intentado hacer una antes, o que no le hayan informado sobre estas en su clase pociones, simplemente es un Ravenclaw no hay información de un tema que no tenga, -si claro el sombrero seleccionador tuvo un problema al asignarle su casa, pero pequeños tecnicismos-.

Él está seguro que aún estando en su sexto año, todos los de primero saben sobre la difícil decisión del sombrero, ya que citando sus palabras, "Stiles es muy valiente y puede ser un gran Gryffindor, pero es demasiado ambicioso para serlo y gracias a esto podría ser un perfecto Slytherin, sin embargo podría ser un Hufflepuff por su lealtad, aunque tal vez un un Ravenclaw por su inteligencia" Dejándolo a decisión del castaño, quien teniendo un papá Gryffindor y una mamá Hufflepuff y un hermano Slytherin, tomó como decisión irse a Ravenclaw, siendo esta completamente respetada por el sombrero . 

Le gusta recordar como en su segundo año Liam Dunbar de Gryffindor trato de hacerle sentir inferior y termino sin poder hablar por una semana, solo sabe que un par de palabras y un movimiento ligero de muñeca lograron que la boca de Liam quedará cosida, -literalmente-, al parecer esa fue suficiente prueba o demostración para que nadie más siquiera mencionara su nombre de manera ofensiva, claro que hay personas a las que no les agrada en lo absoluto, pero las inteligentes están buscando una amistad con él. 

Y esto fue en aumento cuando en su tercer año rechazo al joven profesor de Historia de la Magia; Derek Hale y al día siguiente entro de la mano de Theo Raeken a su clase, ¿Una sorpresa para todos? Sí, pero realmente nadie esperaba menos de él. 

¿Un Slytherin prestigiado con el Ravenclaw más poderoso? Perfección en su completa definición, los padres de ambas partes estaban maravillados con las parejas de sus hijos, así como con las amistades que habían escogido, de tal manera que cada año en las navidades, los Raeken, Stilinski, Martin,Whittemore y Reyes pasaban las fiestas en una sola mansión, haciendo la misma broma cada año sobre la futura boda de Theo y Stiles. 

De vuelta a la realidad, Stiles deja su libro de lado cuando su mejor amiga Lydia entra a la sala, sonriendo yendo directo a sentarse en las piernas de su castaño favorito, algo bastante habitual en ellos. 

—¿Qué te trae de vuelta tan temprano Lyds? ¿Ya no queda nadie que te alague cuando caminas?

El pecoso soltó una risa cuando su pelirroja amiga haciendo un puchero recargo su cabeza en su hombro.

—Vamos Sti, no hay razón para estar fuera si Erica y tu están encerrados y la sosa de Allison no se deja ver para molestarla.

Riendo esta vez un poco más alto Stiles se apretó el puente de la nariz con sus dedos pulgar e índice. —Vale, que juntarnos tanto con Slytherins nos está haciendo mal. 

—Tonto, pero dime ¿Cómo vas con los maniaticos del ministerio? 

Dejando que su amiga le hiciera mimos en el cabello contesto de mala gana —Son un grupo de ancianos creyendo que pueden entender mi mente y la de Theo, no creo que haya mucho de que preocuparse. 

Haciendo un mohín la pelirroja se levanto de las piernas de Stiles. —De acuerdo bebé, solo mantente atento, ambos sabemos que hay personas que no perderán la oportunidad de verte caer. 

Alzando una ceja y con una sonrisa, Stiles recargo su codo en su rodilla, mientras descansaba su rostro en su mano. —Y no vivirán para verlo Lyds. 

—Ese es mi raven favorito, iré a mi dormitorio y tu deberías de hacer lo mismo ya va a ser hora de que tu serpiente vaya a picarte. —Guiñandole un ojo la pelirroja se encaminó a su destino.

Negando con la cabeza Stiles se levantó para también ir a su dormitorio, Lydia tenía razón, ni siquiera tiene una excusa razonable para negarlo. Entrando a su dormitorio espero alrededor de cuarenta minutos simplemente viendo al techo, imaginando cualquier situación, desde cómo sería si el poco capacitado para ser maestro de Derek fingiera no observarlo todo momento, -o fuera mejor disimulando-, hasta las tácticas y planes que podría tener el ministerio para sacarle información a él o a Theo. 

Cuando la puerta de su dormitorio fue abierta con más precaución de lo usual, el castaño supo que algo andaba mal, sentándose en la cama con mucho cuidado corroboró que solo era Theo, su amado novio Theo, así que mucho más tranquilo se paro y apenas Theo terminó de cerrar la puerta se lanzó a sus labios, el segundo índice de alerta para Stiles fue que no tuvieron el característico sabor a menta sino uno a naranja, separándose de Theo, el castaño le sonrió con una ceja alzada. 

—¿Por qué tardaste tanto, Theodore? 

Posando una mano en la cintura del castaño le sonrió, —Quería asegurarme que el tonto de Liam no me viera venir para acusarme con el prefecto. 

Riendo despacio, Stiles acercó sus labios al cuello del rubio, —Bueno, ahora que estás aquí, no perdamos el tiempo.

Caminando a ciegas hasta la cama, Stiles le dio un ligero empujón a Theo y se montó en su regazo, comenzando una sesión de besos húmedos, con Stiles meciendo su trasero justo en el miembro del rubio, quien solo se dedicaba a soltar pequeños jadeos. 

El pecoso separó sus labios y con una voz que no demostraba para nada excitación, susurró —Dí mi nombre

El rubio lo miró desconcertado, —Stiles...

El nombrado sonrió de una manera un tanto escalofriante mientras enarcó su ceja, y en un ágil y casi imperceptible movimiento puso su varita en el cuello del ojiverde —No, dí mi nombre, porque como no seas Theo te juro que te mato a crucios.


End file.
